godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Danzilla
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the Minya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Troycool (Talk) 19:22, November 15, 2009 Your edits Please use proper grammar when posting thanks Troycool - Im an Administrator, Need Help? Message me 01:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) You have been very active..maybe you might be an admin soon...who knows Troycool - Im an Administrator, Need Help? Message me 16:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Rights Hello, I have granted you administrator rights due to your edit count and quality. Since I have granted you this you must be more active or it will be revoked. If you have any questions or do not wish to be an administrator, message me on my talk page Scratch that, I need confirmation that you want to accept this responsibility Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR 15:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Administrators http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Wikizilla:Administrators#Introduction_to_Administrators Overall, Administrators are the controllers of the site aside from the Bureaucrats like myself and Lordofmonsterisland. They can ban users and do stuff that normal members can't. So.... So have you made your decision? Administrator Time Well you will be REQUIRED to do at least 3 times a week even though 5 time would be better. If you cant be on a day make sure to leave an explanation - So I take it you do not want to be an administrator Congratulations You are now an Administrator of Godzilla.wikia.com Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 02:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) first duty as you can see a user made a lady gaga page...delete it and ban the user for however you see fit Maybe YOU can help me Hi, I'm Godzillabrawler. You are an admin here right? I think you are. Oh wait, yah you are. SWEET! Troycool is my bud on this wiki, but lately, he hasn't been messaging me when I ask him questions. So I come to you. Do you know if the guy who odes G Neo do requests from people? I have a batch of fan characters and I want him to draw one. Troycool isnt helping me now so I need YOUR help. I'm guessing you're confued? That makes TWO of us. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 19:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the info. What user is the G-Neo dude? I need to ask him if he does fanzilla monster requests? And don't think you're not a good admin, I probably couldn't do HALF as good if I were one. On a weird side note, I offically consider you one of my friends on this site (weird because my only firends are admins, with the exception of Jdudegojira/Pikmaster94). Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 22:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Dude I gave you a job and I expect you to do it -_- . AGAIN, Delete the Lady Gaga Page and ban the user for however long you see fit. All right dude? Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 01:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Please Hold! STOP! Put my G-Neo quest on hold. Delete that Godforsaken Laddie GaGa page and something you did't see: CATEGORIES. That dude added so many categories that were NOT for this site. I can't mention one of them on the public domain without getting harassed. Just look at your home page and see the edits and categories he made. Then you will understand. So please put my Godzilla Neo quest on hold; write it down somewhere and do the administrator job first and THEN help me. Work before play. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 12:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) well did you do it? Figure it out if you didn't. You need to learn Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 03:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Stop Now... PLEASE? Its me. I think I want my G Neo quest to end. In my gut something says that I'll regret it. So for now I'll just let people draw my kaiju if they WANT. I know very few people will but I can hope. See ya. P.S. Do you own Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii? I was going to come up with an idea for a Super Mario Galaxy D.I.Y. game. Message me about it if you wanna, but if you read my message to Troycool labeled "And There Was Silence", you'll understand. Peac Out Homies. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 23:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I i'm getting godzilla unleahed! -Fishmonkey11 Ok So you deleted it...how long did you ban the user for? p.s you should edit your userpage saying you are an admin. Us other admins did Troycool 14:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ahh i gotta go poo soo ill be quick!! hi im leo.z i go to thurman white and honestly .... aww fck thiss im mother fcking leo and i luv u! hi I'm New and i Love Godzilla :) Um You asleep? Have you been reading your talk page? Someone is vandalizing it... I an going to ban him but next time you will have to do it... --Troycool 01:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) So How have you been? p.s try pawngame.com and play pawn tactics Troycool 14:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for enjoing my edt Polls Hey, Danzilla! I was wondering, how does one start a new poll on the 'Polls' page? I would like to make one about King Ghidorah. Can you help me with my 2 pages I worked hard on creating the two pages on both the Showa and Heisei Godzillas and I'm wondering if you can give them a main table with first apearence, powers etc. like the normal Godzilla page because I'm not sure how to do that. Nightwolf4545 05:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Issues Thank you for being active and doing your work. I knew I could trust you for Admin. Pretty soon we will have to discuss who should be a new administrator and we should also discuss this site and issues. We need to think about how we can make this better and more appealing. Think about it. Troycool, The Head Administrator 15:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hm You are about to get in trouble if you do not respond soon. As your head Administrator, I expect to be answered to when you read my messages. You got that? Troycool, The Head Administrator 20:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks for the welcome. by the way, there are several articles related to "godzilla neo" what is that? --SGP 23:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) All Right All right then, I think that is a cool idea. Post your ideas on my page liek this *idea 1 *idea 2 *idea 3 all right? You do not have to wait for permission since you are an admin as well. But you get what I mean Troycool, The Head Administrator 00:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey... Thanks for answering my question.--SGP 19:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) AlphaForce Hi! I've resumed work on a little project called Alpha Force. It's a bit like Godzilla neo, but only in the idea. Neo stuff eg. Gigamass, is not in it. Anyway, u can ask Troycool about it for more info. I was wondering if u could give us a hand with it. Zilla152 Fanzilla HELP!!!!! Where do I have to go to create my own story, and share my creation's. Unmade Monsters Hi, I've been part of Wikia for a short while now so I know how things generally work. But as I am new to this wiki, I was wondering if you could answer one of my questions in reguards to the unmade monsters page. I assumed that the page was about the monsters created by Toho and Tristar but never implimented, which it is, but the page is also home to quite a few Fanzilla links. Is this article a partial extention to Fanzilla or should those links not be there? If not, then I could get rid of them easily enough. Ether way though I think that some notice or template should be put there explaning what the page is for would be in order. Thanks for the info, Chaos ian7 19:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) October 20th You being an admin, I feel obligated to tell you that our wikia is going to have a formatting change that will screw up pictures like crazy 23:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Advertising Just a heads up, you may not advertise your review on articles. However, you can advertise them on people's talk pages. If you have any questions, comments or complaints, tell me, I will be sure to answer on my talk page --- 21:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh no problem! I review many things, mainly music and games, but I don't want to review Godzilla since I love it so much that I think its perfect, so the reviews will be bias and boring LOL, and remember to sign posts by using the 4 tildes (tildes are these > ~) ... 23:57, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I would like to become a Bureaucrat. Hello Danzilla, I would like to become a Bureaucrat on this wiki, I always liked the Godzilla Films and always wanted to make a project about them, I see that the Bureaucrats here are inactive, acually 1 inactive and another edits once every month. I'll send a massage to the active Bureaucrat here to inform him, because this wiki needs atleast 1 Bureaucrat to be on right?.MarwanNabihWikia 23:24, March 4, 2011 (UTC) vote something on top ten most popular kaiju Administrator? How can I become an administrator? Just wondering, and answer as soon as possible, please. Mothra12 21:20, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Editing There are a lot of things on the wiki that kinda bug me, especially since some of them go against the manual of style. I've edited on other wikis and am going to just do what i can here. I'm gonna stick to just clearing up grammar issues, and clearing things up. I'll also add hyperlinks where they're needed. Rawrgoaway 15:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thx. I'll leave you questions on your page if i ever need ya! :) -JCzilla Greetings, fellow Godzillaphile! I'm just here to do a few fixes to grammar and spelling. Otherwise I'm going to enjoy the living daylights out of the sight. It appeals to the kid in me and brings back great memories of Saturday afternoons spent before the Great God Zenith as he blessed me with kaiju goodness!CrankyKaiju 10:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I was just writing some new future film projects that I'm working on now. You see I was just revamping the Godzilla franchise for the new film after Gareth Edwards is done with his new "Godzilla" film in 2014. Any how, I made two film projects that I've made. I'll come up with a few new characters for the new film and a funny tv series after final wars. Though, I'm still concerned about Kim loving Ron, but GUESS WHAT? BOB SCHOOLEY AND MARK McCORKLE ARE WRONG. Well, I hope you like this letter, well hope you like them!!(sorry about the articles I copied from, but that's ok. We'll get used to it!!)g'bye mate!!! I need help! Some jerk kept editing my Fanzilla: Godzilla and Gamera: Extreme War. I wan't to ban him, and make sure he doesn't screw around with my other pages please help!!! -JCzilla sorry man, tried to get in my account and it doesn't work, so i had to get a new password. your welcome i am a big fan of the show thanks for looking at it i just added some more stuff to it